Dimensional Issues
by knilMIRR0R
Summary: One of the most anticipated crossovers; The Doctor meets the grandson of Red, and they must work together to stop an unknown force that is tearing apart the universe at the seams... MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED. FIVE REVIEWS AND THEN NEXT CHAPTER :-) Also, this is only the first couple of chapters. I have more, but I am waiting to see what you guys think. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1:Coincidence

The Doctor danced around the T.A.R.D.I.S. console, flipping switches and pushing buttons. Clara Oswald stood next to the handlebars, gripping them for dear life. The T.A.R.D.I.S was acting strange, flipping about making horrible groaning noises. The Doctor ewas in a mess trying to figure it all out. His coat-tail flew up from time to time, revealing the red lining on the inside. His face was an aged one, his gray hair neatly combed. He had his eyebrows narrowed, concentrating on nothing else but the task at hand. Clara always thought that he looked a little bit like a magician in this certain style, but she never made the remark openly. "Doctor, what's wrong? What's happening?!" she exclaimed. "The Trans-Dimensional dampner has gone out, causing us to be hurled through all sorts of dimensions and universes." he replied as he turned to her, momentarily abandoning his struggle. "You see, the posotronic membrane secreted from the T.A.R.D.I.S.' engine has gone bad causing the trans-dimensional drive to corrode, hence causing the dampner to dissentigrate." Clara looked at him with a stunned look. As if she could understand all that garble! "English please." The Doctor, irritated, let out a deep sigh. "Look, think of it as if the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s 'engine' has started to corrode-" Clara gasped. "-but it will repair itself. However, the trans-dimensional dampner I installed after my last little ascapade over to a different dimension to keep us from NOT randomly hopping over to a different dimension, is decaying. The T.A.R.D.I.S. cannot sustain it on her own, as I installed them myself." Clara was actually, despite the fact that this was a minor thing that the Doctor could probably fix in a jiffy, afraid. She had heard the Doctor's stories of him hopping dimensions, and the way he talked of them sounding like they would never be able to get out. "So, are we going to hop into another dimension?" She asked. The Doctor hesitated, looking towards the floor for a second before looking back up with a smile. "I'll go see if the dampner is repairable under the current circumstances. Why dont you plot a course for Earth while i'm gone? We'll need somewhere safe to land so I can get to fixing these buggers for good." and just like that he had already ran off towards the engine room. She stepped over to the console, and typed in the coordinates for Earth. The Doctor had made her memorize the space coordinates for London of Earth, along with the time coordinates for Earth of the future, 2065 she thought. The T.A.R.D.I.S. whirred, changing its course to Earth. Clara flipped a switch which she knew was the exterior viewer. It didnt look good. The machine was flipping and hurling in a jagged manner, as if it was struggling. She heard a groan from deeper inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S., when all of a sudden, all of the power was lost...

Ben balanced himself as he groggily got out of bed and shuffled lazily over to the window. It was probably about 9:00 a.m, which meant that once again he had slept in. He lazily took off his pajamas and changed into a green tee and jeans, his usual casual wear. Of course, he practically blundered down the stairs, unaware of anything except the need of more sleep. He had stayed up till one a'clock last night playing Pika-mania with his friend Jerry on the Poke'net. He could still hear the sound affects and the retro noises. Pika-mania was a game created in 2013, all about you, a Pikachu, surviving multiple waves of team rocket thugs. They had played until they both died to one of the bosses: A team rocket thug with a Garchomp! That was always where Ben lost. The game was lost until two months ago when it's primary programming was found and revamped into a classic reboot. The game was a hit with the people of the Kanto region. His Mom was home, standing over the stove, the smells of Sproink strips and fried Torchic eggs wafting over her shoulder. His Dad worked as a Pokemon researcher, so he was on a business trip in another region called Kalos. They all regularly lived in Viridian city, a small prosporous village south of Pewter city. "Hey Mom..." He groggily said, coming out as 'Mog' instead of 'Mom'. She turned and, with a sympathetic look, smiled at him. " Good morning Benny, and how are you?" She asked in a sing song voice, to which Ben simply responded to with a grunt, sitting down at the table, hunched over like an old man. "Any breakfast?" His mom frowned upon him, but straightened up and realized that most 15 year old boys acted this way when they first got up. "Here you are!" She set down a plate of bacon and fried eggs on the table in front of him, kissing him on the cheek, to which he grunted and pushed her back as he crazily attacked his food. "By the way Benny, you received a package this morning!" She shuffled off to a corner and brought back a very large package, wrapped in red paper with a bow on top. There was a packing receipt on the top. "Its from your father." Ben almost never received any gifts, especially this big. The last thing he got this big was his Pokecomputer a few years ago. He dropped his fork and knife, ripping open the package, revealing a box sealed with packaging tape. He turned and got a knife from the kitchen drawer and cut the seal, carefully removing the flaps one by one, until the contents were revealed: A Poke-ball, a letter, a potion, and, to Ben's big suprise, his father's old shoulderbag that he used to carry his Pokemon in. "Wow." Ben said in awe. He had just received his very own Pokemon! He picked up the letter:

Dear Ben,  
I know that you always wanted your very own Pokemon, and now that you have turned fifteen, I have no choice but to oblige to your request. This Pokemon's name is 'Skiddo'. It is a grass type goat Pokemon, and is very fierce indeed. They can only be discovered here in the Kalos region, and I've heard that when they evolve, you can easily ride on their backs. I also have given you my old leather bag that I used when I went exploring long ago. Last but not least, a potion, which will restore twenty health points to one of your Pokemon. Go out there and learn everything you can about the Kanto region!

Love,  
Your Dad

Ben was so shocked; he now had his very own Pokemon to go exploring with! "Me and your father have talked about this for a very long time; but have never been able to fullfil this tall order, until now when your father is somewhere where he can get something other than a Rattata or a Pidgey. Great Pokemon, of course, but very common. Now you'll be one of the only boys in all of Kanto with a Kalos region Pokemon! Think of it as a VERY early birthday gift, since circumstances dictate that now is the time." Ben felt so touched that his parents had done something so amazing for him. "Well, go ahead, release him!" She said. "What? Oh, OH, yeah." He said, returning from his daze. He picked up the ball and pressed the middle white button, releasing a ball of energy that shaped itself into a Skiddo. Then, colors filled in and movement appeared. The creature was adorable! It was about three fett tall, and it had little horns sprouting out of its forehead, and green leaves sprouting out of it's back, giving it the appearence of a saddle. It made a little bleat seeing it's new owner. "Hey there little guy..." Ben leaned over and slowly stroked it's head, to which it responded with a content kind of pur. "Mom, this is awesome. Thank you" he leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek, and turned back to the Skiddo. "I think, for the sake of friendship, I'm going to call you Skid. Is that alright with you?" he asked. The creature made the content pur again, making Ben wonder if this creature was truly a pure goat... "Well, that settles it. Mom, if you dont mind, I think I'll go show my friends my new Pokemon!" His Mom turned. "Okay, but doesnt Jerry live out in Cerulean City? That's a long way, dont you think?" Ben returned Skiddo. "Aw, Mom, I'll be fine now that I have my very own Pokemon! It'll be even faster since I can ride on his back!" Ben's Mom looked at him and the bag he had around his shoulder. She couldnt resist the urge to think how much he looked like his father when he was younger. "Okay-" Ben was immensely excited, and he began to run upstairs to pack when his Mom stopped him. "-but you have to agree to call every day, otherwise I will call you back home. I need to know that you are OK." she finished. "Ugh, fine Mom. Whatever you say. He finished packing his things including his Pokegear, and, after many tearful goodbyes on his Mom's part, he headed out. He had only gone about a mile, fending off wild Pokemon with Skid, until he was hit from behind, and the world became dark...  



	2. Chapter 2:Fate

Okay, so I posted this chapter a little early, but that's only because I am super excited about this book, and I felt like the last Chapter was a little to bland to leave you with only that. As a result, from here on out, five reviews will get you guys the next chapter! Thx -knilMIRR0R

The emergency lights came back on, an eerie shade of red, and Clara steadied herself, owing all of her support to the groaning console. This was the first time the T.A.R.D.I.S. had been completly silent. The only sounds were those of her breathing. She flicked switches and pushed buttons, but nothing was working except the exterior view of the T.A.R.D.I.S. She was still, just floating in dead space. "DOCTOR!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the beastly ship. She knew that if the T.A.R.D.I.S. felt threatened, she would play tricks on her mind, so she dare not leave the safety of the control-room. And, just like that, main power returned, and the console whirred to life, causing the ship to jolt forward and continue on its course to Earth. She went straight to the communication station, tapping in to the engine room. "Doctor, Doctor can you hear me?" There was simply static in reply. Then, a breaking transmission: "Clar-...-'t..leav-...I-...ther-..." and the transmission ended. She tried frantically to get him back, to no avail. "Why am I always stuck in this room alone." she said with a grim expression. The T.A.R.D.I.S whirred, giving its signal that they had landed on Earth. "Well, atleast we're home." She opened the doors and walked outside; she was stunned. They were in a field with overgrown grass, with purple rats scattered here and there, and the occasional pidgeon like bird flying off. This was NOT home; she didn't even know of any purple rats on Earth! She went back into the T.A.R.D.I.S, and saw the confirmation that these were indeed the coordinates of Earth, 2065! "Wait, 2065?!" She had put in the wrong coordinates! She had put in the coordinates to 2065, not 2016! That explained why her house was not there, but still didn't explain the purple rats. To her immediate relief, the Doctor came running in. "Clara, you've got to hear this!" He sat down on the stairs, where she joined him. "The T.A.R.D.I.S' engines are in a mess, and she refuses to fix them. She says that we NEED to be here, or all of time and space will be torn apart!" He hung his head. "So, we cant make another trip?" she asked. He crazily threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "Nope. Where are we anyways. Earth?" He jumped up and ran to the console, looking at their destination. His eyes widened. "2065?! Why are we in 2065?!" Clara stood. "I accidentally typed in the coordinates for Earth of 2065..." The Doctor's face hardened. "But, I believe you should look outside." she pointed to the door. The Doctor went out, and Clara followed. He was just as astonished as she. "Well, looks like we have ourselves a mystery...Let's go!" He set off down the only clear trail scraped through the field. As he was walking he tossed Clara the key. "Lock up!" he cried over his shoulder. She locked the doors and pushed the key deep into her trousers pocket, patting it securely. "Where exactly are we going?" she called. "I haven't the slightest idea..." he replied.

Ben's eyelids felt extremely heavy, and his mind wouldn't clear completely as if he had been drugged. He tried to get his bearings, but everytime he opened his eyes, he was met with a bright light, forcing them closed. He finally built up the willpower to look up at the light so his eyes could adjust. He was in a large, dark room; devoid of life with the exception of the brightness pouring down over him. It's source he could not locate. He was tied to a chair, and he had a large knot on the back of his head where he had presumably been struck. He was gagged, and he had been stripped of everything but his boxers, leaving him slightly exposed. He also didn't have his Dad's bag, or Skid's poke-ball, although he saw them along with his clothes neatly folded on a table on the farside of the room. There was one door that, if he strained his neck, he could see behind his chair. He knew that it must have been Team Rocket, an evil group of thugs that strived to have all Pokemon released. Their main source of enjoyment came from beating trainers until they gave them all of their Pokemon. His grandfather, the renowned Red, had disbanded them seventy years ago. However, there were rumors that they reunited in the Johto region, although they were disbanded again there too. How could they possibly have returned? He waited for what seemed like hours, however no one came. He slowly drifted back to sleep...

Here and there the Doctor had stopped, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the surroundings. "Well Clara, I think we can be certain that this is an alternate dimension Earth. I know Earth of 2065, and this isn't it." he had a grim perplexion. "And the T.A.R.D.I.S. won't repair itself so that we can even remotely get off the ground, much less get back to our universe, until we solve this mystery. I think it is very safe to say that we are indeed in a pickle." Clara had a grim face. She didn't want to live the rest of their lives in a field with purple rats, pidgeons, and strange yellow mice they passed ever so often. They had been walking for a couple of hours, and the only thing remotely hinting at sentient life was a sign saying "KEEP OUT!" at the entrance of a barbed wire fence. However, they had gone so far that they werent going to turn back then! They finally came to a cold metal building, supporting a sloppy, crooked sign that said: "KEEP OUT OR ELSE". The Doctor peered up at the sign, perturbed. "Well?" Clara asked "Should we go on?" The Doctor, without looking away replied, "Well, we could risk being attacked by unknown forces, but at the same time we could learn much about this planets advancements and culture." They both looked at each other, and nodded with mescivious smirks. "I think we're up to the challenge!" They continued into the building.

"Wakey, wakey, boy!" A voice awoke Ben from his deep slumber, and he could feel the man's breathe against him. He had pale skin and was wearing a pair of red goggles, so he couldn't see his eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with a red R printed on the chest, and a belt with six poke-balls. Ben now had proof that he had been captured by Team Rocket. "What do you want from me?" Ben asked with a hint of insecurity in his tone. "I am no one important; simply a fifteen year old boy on his way to vist a friend." The man leaned in even closer, so that Ben could see every little brisel sticking from his otherwise clean shaven face. "On the contrary! We have discovered that you are the grandson of the renowned Red, who shamed those pitiful fools who called themselves Team Rocket years ago.." He spat the words Team Rocket as if he despised the very words. "And I know that you and Red share a close bond. Surely Red will come for his...great-grandson. His prized possesion."Ben flinched at every word the man spat at him, for he didnt need to ask him what their plan was, for he already knew it. "We shall have our reven-" but the man was cut off by an alarm and red lights flashing on the walls. He took a primitive version of the Poke-gear off of his belt, speaking in a frantic low whisper. He caught a few words like: Red...the boy...bring him... Ben feared these words. The man put the Poke-gear back on his belt and turned back to him. "Now, look here. Red has returned for you and it seems he also has a young lady with him...LOOK!" He grabbed Ben and jolted him over to a previously unseen monitor, connected to the cameras sweeping the building. On one in the top right corner he saw an old man in a suit creeping through the lobby, a young girl with brown hair wearing a pair of black pants and a red blouse. However, the old man was certainly NOT his grandfather. He was gagged, so he could not inform the man of this, but the man simply cackled at the sight of his apparent victory. "Boy, you are going to sit there while we lead the famous Red up here, and capture him and his newfound companion! He set Ben back in his original position, and the Man ran off, out of the room. He sat and waited...

The Doctor creeped on ahead through the reception room until he reached the desk, which was as drab as the rest of the cold, metal building. However, it supported a computer interface. "This is quite advanced technology for OUR Earth of 2065, Clara." He whispered. The Doctor sat down behind the computer and typed in commands until he was able to bring up as much information as possible on where they were. "Okay, we are in a place called "Kanto", and in this place strange creatures exist in the place of normal animals, and some people, because of the creature's immense power, capture these creatures and use them for battling. Its apparently some type of decider of ranking in this world as well. The better animals you have, the better person you are considered. These creatures are apparently called 'Pokemon'." He said the word in a slow and alien tone. "Strange, isn't it?" Clara just stood there, processing it all. "Well, atleast that explains the purple rats and overly large pidgeons." she said in response. The Doctor just nodded and brought more information up from the computer. The machine next to the computer whirred to life, and she realized that it was a printer. It spat out a single sheet with a map on it. The Doctor turned and handed it to her. "Here, a map of the glorious Kanto region." She studied it and saw that the region was actually quite vast, with multiple large settlements and landmarks. "Come on, let's go. We've learned what we needed to know" she said, starting for the exit. "Wait." the Doctor stopped her. "We need to know more still, things that terminal called 'restricted information'. We need to find the person who's in charge of this place." He started for the shiny chrome-doored lift off to the right of the room. "Now do you know where we're going?" she asked in a matter of fact tone as she stepped in with him. He pressed a button. "Up!" was his only reply.

It had been a full ten minutes since the man had left him there, and he was waiting for SOMETHING to happen. He looked over at the monitor and searched the camera feed for any sign of the old man and the girl who had bravely broken into the building. He wondered who they were...  
A few seconds later the door banged open and the old man came running in, his companion following sute. They looked around the room, taking in their surroundings, before turning their attention to the strange boy gagged and tied up in the center of the room. "Come Clara, let's untie this poor Boy!" He gestured to Ben. Apparently the girl's name was "Clara". She ran up to Ben and started untying his bonds while the old man accessed the computer in the corner of the room with a grim look. "Blast, this doesn't help us at all!" He slammed his hand on the shutdown key and walked over to Ben, who's right hand was now free. He pulled loose the gag, much to Ben's relief. "Are you alright? What is this place?" The old man asked. "This is Team Rocket's lair you've just stumbled upon, and they have set a trap for you, WATCH OUT!" Ben shouted and pointed to the door across from the room as a group of thugs ran in. Much to the old man and Clara's astonishment, they threw out their Poke-balls, releasing a hord of Zubat! In unison they all yelled, "Zubat, use hypnosis!" And the last thing they heard was the nasty screeches of the Zubat's cries... 


End file.
